


The Re-telling of the Fall

by EnaBurning



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnaBurning/pseuds/EnaBurning
Summary: She wasn't there for him but she could be there for them, all of them, tonight. Stories should be easier than speeches right? Maybe not with such a small and demanding audience.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uselessenglishmajor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessenglishmajor/gifts).



"Tell us the story again Grandmother!"

(Already imperious)

"That didn't sound like a request youngling and I outrank you. It's past time for bed." 

(Your grandfather would roar with laughter if he could see me trying to pull rank on a Solo, again.)

"Would you please tell us the story again Grandmother?"

"Your sister ended up with both shares of manners I think. Typical in our family. (Not entirely farmer boy's fault) Since you asked nicely, we'll have just one story. A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away... A wookie asked for a cookie..."

Grumbles of protest immediately rise up out of the bed.

"No! We already know that Chewie always eats all the cookies! Great big fuzzball."

(You sound like your father and his)

"Please Grandmother? THE STORY!"

(Persistent and not quite patient like your mother)

"The Story, huh? Are you sure you don't want to hear about the princess and the pirate? Or the hidden knight? What about how the Falcon got it's name?"

"We voted and we want to hear about the day and the night."

(Family history is already legendary. Might as well make it into a bedtime story. He hides nothing from his family doesn't he? Maybe that will go better for all of them)

"Alright! Alright! You won the majority vote and you'd filibuster me anyway. Let's get to The Story. Not so long ago, in this very galaxy, the night rose up, and the day came to meet it."


	2. The Begining

At first, there was only the Force. Just emptiness. Then came Darkness. Lonely to be the first and only in the universe, Darkness called out, looking for...

“The Light! Light always meets the Darkness!”  
“Shut u---shush! She might stop telling the story.”

(Was your father ever this talkative? He preferred Hosna or just reading it by himself, I think?)

Light answered Darkness and came into being, bringing joy to Darkness. Together they created the Balance. Together they created the galaxy, filled it with stars and planets and life. Every soul comes from the Balance and has both Darkness and Light in them. 

“All that meditation practice would be better spent listening to this.”  
“Don’t let Mother, or worse Father, hear that. You’ll be meditating while Father lectures on balance for EONS!”  
“Mother would have you on the balance beam for just as long.”

(No. He was never like this. Our family was never like his.)

Unknowingly, the Balance created something else. Something that would haunt them both. In a forgotten corner of the universe, Chaos was called into existence. The laws of physics state that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. The Chaos was the opposite of the warmth and peace of the balance between Darkness and Light. The Chaos was greedy, envious of their combined powers and their creations. It wanted to consume everything the Balance had created and control it. Cunning and cruel, the Chaos started to counter their creations. Upsetting stars into supernovas, striking planets with asteroids, bringing lies, fear, and war to the little souls in the galaxy. The Darkness was enraged but the Light simply persevered. They created hope, truth, and justice and mended the galaxy’s wounds into smooth scars. Changed but no longer broken. Balance continued to reign. 

The Chaos grew frustrated. They could not conquer the others as a pair. The upsetting thought caused a ripple in Chaos. Perhaps they had been thinking too large. Perhaps they did not need to strike at the Balance at all. Perhaps the Balance could be upset from within. Satisfied with their plan, Chaos waited and watched. Looking for just the right opportunity to fracture the Balance into pieces. Chaos noticed one of their most powerful creations, the Night.

“Finally getting to the good parts!”  
“You enjoy the view more if you make the climb yourself.”  
“Quoting old dead men doesn’t make you any smarter. You know that right?”  
“I’m older and wiser than you.”  
“Not by much.”

(Would Luke and I have bickered like this?)

“I’m going to go and order us all some tea. I might continue the story after IF you stop interrupting.” 

(Maybe the droid can give me an update on your parents too.)

**Author's Note:**

> You should all read Free to Fall by uselessenglishmajor. This is my little take on what might come after their story is told. If you like it, I can expand on it but I think it's kinda cute short.


End file.
